Mobile phones, laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), base stations and other systems and devices can wirelessly transmit and receive data. Such systems and devices have used orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) transmission schemes, such as those defined in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802 wireless communications standards. The IEEE 802 standards include IEEE 802.11, 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, 802.16, and 802.20. In an OFDM system, in particular, a data stream is split into multiple substreams, each of which is sent over a different subcarrier frequency (also referred to as a tone or frequency tone).
Some wireless communication systems use a single-in-single-out (SISO) transmission approach, where both the transmitter and the receiver use a single antenna. Other wireless communication systems use a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) transmission approach, where multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas to improve data rates and/or link quality. OFDM systems can be implemented as SISO or MIMO communication systems and can provide various advantages, including a relatively simple receiver architecture and potential performance improvements through appropriate coding across OFDM tones.
Despite these advantages, OFDM transmissions, like other wireless transmissions, are susceptible to various signal degrading effects, including fading and multipath effects. The efficiency of transmission over wireless channels, in general, is strongly dependent upon the transmitter's ability to exploit the wireless channel's characteristics. This can be in the form of information-theory based strategies to achieve near-capacity transmission rates or strategies that exploit some coarse measure of the channel properties to select some transmission parameters like modulation formats and code rates to increase the probability of a successful transmission. For example, in Automatic Repeat-reQuest (ARQ) based packet transmission systems, where a packet error results in the need to retransmit the same information until it is correctly received by the receiving device, the data rate for transmission is typically selected based on a signal quality measure (e.g., a received signal strength indication (RSSI)) and a retry rate.